Safe House, Alternate ending
by Shadow Ice Maiden
Summary: Basically, this is one of the other ways I thought of ending Safe House. It's just sort of a funny oneshot that has nothing to do with Safe House. Enjoy!


SIM: Ok, so I lied. It's not really over. But, this is it, so don't get your hopes up. –sniffles and starts bawling.-

Hiei: -sigh- SIM doesn't own anything.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

-Four years later-

Our favorite gang of demon fighting fighters walked through the doors of the house previously known as the 'safe house.' Currently it was being used as a house for the gang. They all lived there. In the last four years, Kurama and Aya got married the human way (Shiori kinda, uh, flipped when Kurama and Aya showed up on her doorstep saying, 'Hi mom, meet your granddaughter…), Yusuke and Keiko got married and had two little ones, one two and the other three, and were working on the third, Hideki and Ami mated and were working on their first little one, Yukina and Kuwabara got engaged (much to Hiei's dismay), Hiei and Hikari mated and were working on their second, the first one three years old, and Shihira actually found a guy, but they broke up because he tried to kill her…

The group walked into the house to see Atsuko passed out on the floor and Genkai calmly sipping tea.

"Mommy, mommy!" called one of Keiko and Yusuke's kids as she ran down the stairs with her little brother at her heels.

"Akemi, Hiroshi, what's wrong?" Keiko asked as she kneeled down to their level.

"Everybody, come quick!" she said, pulling on Keiko's sleeve. They followed the three year old up the stairs. Keiko was holding Hiroshi. They walked into Aya and Kurama's bedroom to find… Hoshi (Hikari and Hiei's daughter) handcuffed to the dresser with Kaiya frantically trying to find a way to calm the crying girl down. She looked over to see the group and ran over to her parents.

"Momma, I told them not to but they didn't listen!" Kaiya explained frantically with tears welling up in her eyes. Kurama kneeled down and tried to assure Kaiya that she wasn't in any trouble while Hikari walked over to Hoshi's side and examined the handcuffs.

"Aya, do you know where the key to these things are?" she asked. Aya sighed and walked across the room to her dresser, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a key. She went back to where Hikari and Hoshi were and unlocked the poor three year old. Yukina ushered the four children outside and downstairs followed closely by Kuwabara. The guys left in the room gave Aya an odd stare.

"What?" she asked, sweating nervously.

"Why do you have red handcuffs with flower designs on them?" Yusuke asked.

"Um… uh… ehehe…" Aya racked her brain to think of a reason. Kurama was blushing furiously and doing much the same thing as Aya, when Shihira came to her rescue.

"Actually, the girls and I gave those to her as a gag gift for her bridal shower." She said.

"Wow…" Hideki muttered, looking at the item in question, "I'm betting you use those a lot." That last comment earned him a wack upside the head by Ami. Aya put the item away as quick as possible and motioned everyone out of the room. They went downstairs to see each kid with a cup of not so hot chocolate and Yukina smiling happily.

"Thank you, auntie Yukina!" Kaiya exclaimed making the other three nod and give various words of thanks to the ice maiden.

"Yukina, you're going to be a great mother someday, unlike me. I'm destined to be alone forever!" Shihira exclaimed, crying anime style.

"Don't say that Shihira-chan! You'll find someone!" Yukina replied.

"Yeah, as soon as she quits going for the homicidal people." Hiei muttered.

"CAN IT SHORTY!" Shihira yelled.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening anytime soon." Hikari said, giggling.

"You guys just love to pick on me, don't you?" Shihira mumbled, defeated.

"No, you're just fun to laugh at." Aya replied.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Shihira asked. Aya didn't answer. Shihira sighed and pulled out her (newly improved and fixed) Zim plushie and her (homemade) Nny plushie, "You guys will do for now." She said, huggling them both.

"That's creepy." Hideki remarked.

"Yeah, but that's Shihira for you." Aya added.

And so it went, the Yu Yu group lived in that house with their kids until they all got lives and moved out… but I digress. They all lived there in happiness, that is… until their next mission.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SIM: Ok, now it's really over, unless you don't want it to be. Honestly, I have no life so if you want me to continue it then just leave a review, and at this point flames are welcome, so if you hate the way it ends, tell me and I'll (1) take down this chapter, (2) Rewrite it so that it stinks less, or (3) right a sequel. Honestly, another big thanks to everyone who I mentioned in the last chapter and a huge thanks for anyone reading this that survived this long. You guys are awesome! Well… have a nice life… -sniffles-


End file.
